The Truth Behind a Haunted House
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: Why is it that a group will enter a haunted house and the older ones disappear and show up unharmed with no memory while the younger ones go through the horrors? This is what I think happens. KaixRei implied.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the Beyblade characters. **

**Okay I was watching 'Are You Afraid of the Dark?' (it's 12:30 at night, what else is on. Sadly Daniel DeSanto wasn't in the episode or season) and I got this idea, though it doesn't have any relations to the episode.  **

**What does happen behind the scenes in a horror situation? I've always wondered. You have a bunch of people who walk into a haunted house. The young people always seem to be the ones to get stuck in the horror stuff, and the older people always seem to disappear at the very beginning and show up not knowing anything happened. **

**This is my idea of what happens.  Also there is a tiny bit of KaixRei in here. And I mean a very tiny bit.**

**I hope that you enjoy this.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One dark and stormy night a group of individuals called the Bladebreakers, were out in a dark and unfamiliar looking forest looking for shelter from the harsh storm. They had decided that they needed to escape from the world of beyblading, and have a little time to their selves.

Earlier that day the skies had started to darken, and the rain pelted down on them. Deciding that it was starting to be too much to handle, they packed up their camp, and decided to move deeper into the woods, hoping that the rain wouldn't be as heavy.

They had walked all afternoon, and evening with no chance of the storm lightening up, nor any sign of shelter. The five boys were starting to get frustrated. Kai and Rei being the oldest knew it was their responsibility to watch over the younger ones.

Trudging on for a while longer, the group came to a clearing. A flash of lightening lit up the entire area, and lit up an old Victorian style looking house with shutters falling off the windows, and a few holes in the roof. A black painted metal spike-tipped fence surrounded the perimeter of the house. The black metal gate near the Bladebreakers swung back and forth, its hinges squeaking as the metal rubbed against the fence; a sure sign it was old and in need of an oiling.

"Wow! Look at that house. It looks abandoned. I'm sure we will be able to crash here until the storm passes." Rei said turning back to the group. He looked over at Kai who was shielding his face from the wind and rain with his arm. The captain gave a nod; Rei and Kai headed towards the house. Tyson and Max shrugged and followed. Kenny strayed behind a bit, but rushed to catch up when a clap of thunder shook the area.

Walking up the pathway the Bladebreakers took a quick glimpse of the yard. Old statues littered the yard. A few were broken, and laid in ruins. The rain seemed to be coming down harder than ever, causing the group to run the last few steps up to the porch, where a yawning shielded them from the storm.

"Do we knock or just go in?" Tyson asked.

"I guess we should knock just incase." Rei said. Kai lifted the hooped knocker that was attached to a worn lion's head. He knocked three times before letting go. After about five seconds the door slowly opened and creaked as it welcomed the Bladebreakers in.

All five boys stared at the open passage.

"Kool. Automatic doors. So maybe this place isn't as old as it seems." Max said cheerfully. The other four stared at him for a moment. Kai shook his head and entered the house, followed quickly by Rei, then Tyson, Max, and Kenny.

The five stepped into the large main hall dripping wet. They looked around the room. The walls were decorated in rich dark wine-red wallpaper, and lined with gold. The floors were wooden, and a royal blue carpet was stretched across the hallway, winding up the stairs to the second floor.

All of a sudden the front door closed quickly causing all the Bladebreakers (even Kai) to jump. Turning around, Kenny reached for the door handle to find that the door wouldn't open. Whimpering slightly he let go and moved closer to Tyson and Max, who then moved closer to Kai and Rei. The two older bladers sighed and shook their heads.

"Don't worry guys. There's no one here. Come on let's go look around." Rei said. Kai reached into his bag that was hanging off one shoulder, and pulled out a flashlight. Flicking it on, he surveyed the area. The house seemed a lot bigger then it looked outside. Also there seemed to be a lot of hallways and doors.

To the left of the group was a room that looked like a lounge. Fancy furniture was placed expertly around the room. Large windows decorated the walls. Moving his flashlight, they surveyed the room on the right which seemed to look like a library.

"Come on. We'll start upstairs and work our way down. It will be easier." Kai said and moved to the stairs. The rest followed, and began to climb the stairs, each stair creaking under their weight. Turning the corner Kenny felt something pass by him. Turning around quickly, he looked but there was nothing there. Shaking slightly he ran up the few stairs to catch up with his team.

They slowly made their way up to the third floor. It was dark and the hallways were narrow. Doors lined the walls, and a window was at the end of the hallways. Passing one door Max jumped slightly when something cold passed by his feet.

"Ah." He yelped. Tyson and Kenny turned back to look at their friend.

"What's wrong Maxie?" Tyson asked.

"I felt something pass by me. It was cold." Max stated.

"It was probably a draft from the room." Tyson said cheering Max up. Max nodded and turned to follow the others. His eyes widened.

"Um…where's Kai and Rei?" he asked. Tyson and Kenny looked down the hall, and noticed that the two had disappeared.

"Maybe they went into a room?" Kenny said trying to sound sure.

"I didn't hear a door open." Tyson said. The three looked at each other. All of a sudden they all felt a cold breath on their necks. Their eyes widened, and they slowly turned to look behind them. Turning around their breaths caught in their throat. In front of them was the solid figure of a decaying human (or was). It moaned cause the three boys to scream at the top of their lungs, and run the opposite way down the hall in search for Kai and Rei, but also away from the thing.

--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**__**

**_(Now to find out what happens to the older ones who also seem to disappear)_**

As for where Kai and Rei had gone, they had continued on down the hallway. They didn't notice the missing members. So far they had not come across any obstacles. Rei had gotten his flashlight out, and was surveying the hallways.

"Nice decor. What style do you think it is Kenny?" Rei asked turning around. Stopping a confused look came across his face. "Kenny? Max? Tyson? Where are you guys?" Rei called out. Kai stopped too and was next to Rei.

"You three! This isn't funny. Get your asses out here right now!" Kai called out. Not one turned up.

"Weird. Maybe they went exploring. We better go back and find them." Rei suggested.

"Well just go see what's down this hallway, and then go back to pick them up." Kai said and turned around but froze. Rei looked around Kai, and froze too.

Standing in front of them was a decaying figure, similar to the one the others encountered. Bone could be seen peaking out of the rotten greenish brown flesh on his face, arms, and legs. His hair was limp and tangled. Gray sunken eyes stared at them. His clothes were in shreds and filthy.

"Hello there. Before you scream and run, I want you to know that I'm not going to try and kill you."

"Huh?" Rei said cocking his head to the side, as a perplexed expression came over his face, not thinking about what he said. The zombie sighed dramatically, and put a hand on his hip.

"You living people. Well I better introduce myself. I'm George.  Your group stumbled upon our house." George said. Kai and Rei continued to stare at him. The sight of a zombie acting like this certainly called for a reality check.

"Look. It's my job to take you away, while we spend the night scaring the pants off the young ones. Now if you two will follow me, I'll take you to a warm room and food. What are your names by the way?" The zombie asked as he put an arm around Kai and Rei, and led them down the hallway. Neither protested as they were still in shock at the fact a zombie was talking to them.

"Come on now. Don't be shy. You're here until morning, so there's no use in us trying to guess your names." After a few moments the two got their voices back, and gears turning again.

"Kai."

"Rei."

"Nice names. Well Kai and Rei, you can enjoy yourselves for now." George said and stopped in front of a door. Removing his arms from their shoulders, the zombie grabbed the door handle and turned the knob only to hear a crack as his hand fell to the ground.

"Damn thing. Can you please open the door, Rei? This happens all the time." George said as he bent down to pick up his flesh eaten hand. Rei shakily reached out and turned the knob. Pushing the door it slowly opened, and Kai and Rei did not expect to see what they saw.

The room was filled with five other creatures all lounging around talking. The room was brightly lit, and had a welcoming feeling to it. The walls were a yellowy gold colour, with green trim around the edges. A couch sat against the opposite wall; there was a chair in the corner, a coffee table in the middle of the room; at one end was a fireplace with a roaring fire, and on the opposite side of the room was a small bar with different entrées and desserts laid out on it. In the background, music which sounded very familiar to that catchy elevator or a waiting room kind played on.

Kai and Rei stepped into the room with their mouths hanging open. They did a survey of the creatures around the room. Sitting on the couch was a skeleton, and a ghastly looking man in eighteenth-century clothing. In the chair in the corner, was a lady who had slightly blue skin and her dress was covered in blood from a slice to her neck. Sitting on stools by the bar, were the two last creatures. One was another zombie with rotting flesh, and the other was a ghost. The ghost had a humanoid appearance, and was dressed like something from the fifteenth century.

As soon as the door opened, all five of them turned their attention to the arrival of Kai, Rei, and George.

"I got them. This is Kai and Rei." He said pointing to the two. "Kai, Rei this is Fred, Blake, Amelia, Ted, and Billy." He pointed to the skeleton, then the ghastly man, the lady, the other zombie, and then the ghost.

"Well I'm sure you two are hungry. You can help yourselves and warm up by the fire, while we spend the night scaring your friends." George said pushing them into the room.

"I never expected this." Kai said as he looked around shocked and surprised. Blake chuckled, stood up and walked over to the two.

"Expect the unexpected they always say. But forget about that for now. Enjoy yourselves." He said clapping Kai on the back before walking over to the bar.

"Do you have to scare them?" Rei asked. Fred got up from the couch and stood beside Rei, his bones clicking and cracking as he walked. He leant an elbow on Rei's shoulder and explained to him.

"It's our job to scare them. I mean what would a house like this be without us? You get what I'm saying?" The skeleton asked. Rei thought it over for a moment before nodding. A small smile broke out onto his face. Fred gave a boney smile.

"That's the spirit."

"Hey!" yelled the ghost.

"Sorry Billy. I didn't mean it." Fred said walking over to the ghost.

"Uh, question. We are going to get out here alive right?" Rei asked. Kai and him had made their way over to the bar area.

"Of course dears. We don't kill. It's not part of the contract we made." Amelia explained in her rich English accented voice. "We just need you two to do something when you leave." Kai and Rei nodded for her to continue. "You have to act dumb like nothing happened. It's not that hard."

Kai and Rei thought this over for a bit.

"Those three have been needing a little exercise." Kai commented.

"Not to mention we need the vacation away from them for a while." Rei added. The two Bladebreakers grinned evilly.

"Deal." They both said.

"Isn't this wonderful. Two more pals to party with!" Ted said and hugged the two. Letting them go Rei and Kai shivered at the feel of Ted's flesh, but pushed it out of the way.

Turning their attention back to the bar, they quickly grabbed a plate each and started to pile their plates up with desserts.

"Don't forget to try the veggies and dips….and the fruit tray. You need to have something healthy in there." George called out from the other end of the room. Taking their full plates, they walked over to the coffee table and kneeled at it. Suddenly a screen above the fireplace flickered on. Rei stared at the picture as Tyson, Max, and Kenny ran down the hall, followed by the creature that scared them.

"What's with the T.V?" Rei asked.

"What? Do you think we'd use a crystal ball? Please? Surround sound is much better, and you get a better picture." George said.

"Oh. So who's that chasing them?" Kai asked.

"That's just Jeff. He's really nice. He's just giving them a run for our money." Ted said as he came and sat at the table too. A crack was heard and Kai and Rei shuddered. Ted smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." 

The eight figures watched the screen, as the three on the screen ran down the halls.

"I'm going to go help out. I want to get my round over and done with." Blake said as he exited the room.

"What's going to happen?" Rei asked finishing his strawberry tart.

"Just watch the screen."

----------------------------------------------------------

Tyson, Max, and Kenny ran down the hall screaming for their life. Turning the corner they stopped at full speed. Standing in front of them was a man (which was Blake) looking at the three, with a rather bored expression on his face.

"Sir! You gotta help us!" Tyson cried as he latched himself onto the man's arm.

"Yeah. There's this zombie back there chasing us!" Max told him.

"Please sir! You have to hide us!" Kenny cried. Blake stepped forward and walked around the corner.

"No! Don't go that way!" They all yelled out and ran out to stop him only to go quiet.

"I don't know what you three were yelling about. There's nothing there. Now come downstairs. You're soaked, and I don't want to get the carpets ruined anymore then they already are." Blake said. The three knew better then to stay there.

Walking back down the stairs they remembered Kai and Rei.

"Um sir, you wouldn't happen to know where our other teammates are. One has really long black and the other one looks like he has something up his rear?" Tyson asked. Blake stopped suddenly and turned his head.

"I beg your pardon?" he said, clearly not liking Tyson's words of describing Kai. Tyson noticed this and was slightly scared of Blake.

"Hehe, sorry. The other one has two-toned blue hair and blue markings on his face." Tyson said again. Blake looked at him before continuing to walk.

"I have not come across these two members of your party yet. Perhaps they are still upstairs." Blake said but was really thinking, _'Of course they're upstairs, partying without me. I hate my job.'_

The trio decided it was time to be quiet. Staying close they followed Blake back to the second level. Blake directed them to another lounge the house seemed to have.

"Have a seat in here. I will go find your friends." Blake said closing the large mahogany doors.

Tyson, Max, and Kenny looked around the room. They quickly moved over to the fire.

"What about that 'thing' out there? Won't it come here?" Kenny squeaked out. All three turned to look at the close door.

"Well we got fire. I'm sure it will kill 'it'." Tyson said.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------

"Tyson is so lucky I'm not there. I would have shown him who has something up their ass." Kai said as Tyson described Rei and him. The room erupted into chuckles from the comment.

"So what's it like being dead?" Rei asked Ted who were chatting with each other.

"Well it's a little weird. Billy over there can go through walls, but for me, it gets a little drafty at times." He said showing Rei the missing skin. Rei's face squished together, a little disturbed at the sight.

"Okay, moving on. How long have you been dead for?"

"Eighty-eight years but who's counting." Ted said causing Rei and him to laugh.

"So I guess you're going to be decaying for a few more years."

"Yeah. Soon I'll look like Fred."

"I see. So is that all skeletons are? They aren't raised from graves or anything?"

"No. They're just zombies who've been hanging around for quite a while." Suddenly the door to the room opened, and Jeff walked into the room, heading straight to the bar.

"Jeff." Fred the skeleton called out. The zombie didn't seem to hear.

"Jeff?" he called out again. Still no answer. Reaching a boney hand out, he shook Jeff's shoulder. Jeff turned to Fred.

"What?"

"You didn't answer." Fred said. Jeff turned his head a bit.

"Say that again."

"I said you didn't answer."

"Blame those kids. I'm deaf in one ear now thanks to them. You'd think they were banshees." Jeff said. Fred snorted (if it was possible for him).

"Be glad Gab isn't around. He'd have a fit hearing you talk about him and his 'people'."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tyson, Max, and Kenny had been waiting in the room for a half an hour. So far no one or thing had come to them.

"Do you think Kai and Rei are alright? What if that 'thing' got them?" Kenny asked.

"I'm sure they're okay Chief." Max said patting Kenny on the shoulder. Tyson was pacing back and forth, which started to annoy the other two.

"Tyson stop that. You're going to make me dizzy." Max said. Tyson stopped and faced the other two.

"It's already been like an hour. I'm sure that dude would have found Kai and Rei by now. Something must have happened to him. I'm not staying here anymore. Plus this place has got to have a kitchen somewhere." Tyson stated walking over to the door.

"Tyson, do you really think it's a good idea to go out there? What if there's a monster just waiting to kill you?" Kenny said.

"I bet that thing upstairs was just someone dressed up. Come on you guys." Tyson said and opened the doors. Poking his head out the door he looked up and down the hallway.

"There's nothing out here. It's okay." Max and Kenny were a bit skeptical, but slowly followed. One by one the three made their way down the hallway.

"Kai! Rei! Where are you guys?" Tyson called out.

"Great Tyson. Tell everybody we're here." Kenny said.

"How else am I supposed to find them?"

"Looking would be a good start. Maybe we should spilt up?" Max suggested. They heard a loud thump echo throughout the house. "Or not. Staying together sounds a lot more reassuring."

"How is it reassuring?" Kenny asked harshly.

"Well….we won't get lost." Max said. '_Or easily killed._'

------------------------------------------------------------

"Got any 3's?"

"Go fish."

"Why do they even call it 'go fish'?"

"I dunno. Just go Rei. It's your turn."

"Kai, got any 8's?" Rei asked. Kai, Rei, Jeff, and George were all sitting in a circle playing 'Go Fish'. Kai glared at Rei before handing over his eight. Rei smiled and happily took it. Putting down his pair, he waited for the next person um…zombie to go.

"Hey, Kai what's the name of your teammates?" Ted asked.

"Shouldn't you know that?"

"Do I look like a psychic?" Ted asked putting his hands on his hips. Rei laughed at the sight.

"The one with the hat is Tyson, the blonde is Max, and the one with glasses is Kenny."  Rei answered for Kai.

"Thank you Rei. Amelia, did you write that down?" Ted asked. Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like a secretary?" she asked him. Ted stuck his tongue out at Amelia, which happened to be rotting.

"Ew!" Kai and Rei chorused together.

"Fine. I'll remember them anyways. Come on Blake we got a job to finish." Ted said holding the door open for Blake.

"What time is it?" Rei asked.

"Almost midnight." Fred answered.

----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back to Tyson, Max, and Kenny they had all gone back up to the third floor, to see if Kai and Rei were up there. Deciding to go down a different hallway this time, they were welcomed with a more decorated hallway.

"You don't think that this house is haunted, do you?" Max asked. Kenny latched onto Max's arm.

"Haunted?" he asked shaking.

"Yeah as in ghosts and stuff." Tyson answered. Kenny whimpered at the word. "I mean they can't be too scary. I mean the Dark Bladers weren't scary."

"Tyson, I was **terrified** of them." Kenny stated, putting emphasis on terrified.

----------------------------------------------------------

"You know the Dark Bladers?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, we had a little run down with them in Europe. What about you? Do you know them?" Kai asked.

"Oh yeah. We used to hang out in this really cool field with them. Though, there was just something about them that screamed 'twisted'." Billy said. Kai let out a laugh.

"You have no idea."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Sure. We got the time."

----------------------------------------------------------

Back to the trio who were currently in a hallway.

They had been walking around for a minute, checking to see if any of the doors were open.

"Where could Kai and Rei have gone?" Tyson asked to no one in particular. Turning a corner they stopped in their tracks.

"W-what isss t-that?" Kenny asked.

"I dunno Chief." Tyson said. Shaking, Tyson slowly stepped closer to whatever was blocking their path. Gulping he came to stand right in front of it. Max and Kenny came to stand right behind Tyson. A flash of lightening lit up the hallway for a moment, but it was long enough them to see. Lying motionless on the carpet was Blake, who was staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Blood puddled around him staining the carpet. A trail of blood flowed away from the body, ran up the walls, and on a mirror where a message was written: **You're next.**

The boys paled and poor Kenny fainted. Tyson and Max quickly picked up their friend, before running back the hallway they had come down.

"Are they gone?" Blake asked.

"Of course idiot." Ted said and helped his friend up. Blake looked down at the mess.

"That's going to take a while to clean." He said before Ted and he made their way down the hallway. "Tell me again why we used all that blood?"

"Dramatic effect."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hahahahaha. That was great!" Rei cheered as he watched the scene on the screen. "What do you do now?" He looked at the others for an answer. Amelia came and sat down in her chair again.

"Well we give them a few hours to try and escape only to find the doors, and windows are locked, and then we send someone else out." She explained.

"Oh. So that's how it works. I always wondered if you were on a schedule or if you just struck randomly." Rei said.

----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tyson, Max, and Kenny (who had regained consciousness on the second floor) ran down the stairs, and made a beeline for the front door. They tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Use our blades. I'm sure they can break the door down." Tyson suggested hastily. "Kenny give us our blades quickly."

"One problem. I left them at home."

"The one time we're in a serious life and death situation, and we don't have them!" Tyson yelled and banged his fists on the door.

"Why don't we try the windows?" Max suggested. Tyson turned around and gave Max a quick smile.

"Good idea." They ran to the nearest window and tried to open it.

"Damn. It's bolted shut. Um…try throwing something at it." Tyson said. Looking around the foyer, he spotted a vase sitting on a table. Grabbing it he hurled it at the window only to have it break on contact.

"There's some sort of spell on it I think. Maybe this really is a haunted house." Max said. The three boys huddled together whimpering.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Magic spell?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah. Plexie glass." George answered.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Any other ideas?" Kenny asked.

"There's something else in the house. We have to find Kai and Rei. I say we start looking." Max said.

"And find another body? I don't think so. I say we find a way to get out." Tyson said adding in his two cents. "Maybe we should split up. I'll go look for a way out while you go look for Kai and Rei."

"Do you think that's a smart idea Tyson?" Max asked.

"Well we aren't going to get anywhere just standing here. Now you go look for them upstairs, while I check around for a way out on this level." Tyson said and walked away from the two and around the staircase into another room. Max and Kenny watched him disappear for a minute, before pulling themselves together.

"Come on Kenny. Let's go find Kai and Rei." Max said pulling Kenny back up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------  
  
 "What time is it?" Kai asked quietly seeing as how Rei was sleeping with his head in Kai's lap. Blake pulled out a pocket watch.

"2:39 almost time for another round. We usually strike at 3:00. It's a well known time besides midnight when weird things happen."

"And then what?" Kai asked running his fingers lightly through Rei's bangs.

"Well we…."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tyson had made his way through a small room, coming out on the other side of the staircase. A tiny hallway with a door at the end, stood opposite to Tyson.

'_Couldn't hurt to look.'_He thought to himself, and walked towards the door. Putting a hand out, he grasped the knob and slowly turned it. Pulling the door open slowly, he was welcomed with the sight of a bunch of stairs going down (obviously). Looking around for a light switch, he saw a little chain swaying back and forth from the rafters. Pulling on it, a light flickered and lit the stairs up dimly.  Putting one foot forward, Tyson stepped down the stairs cringing as they creaked loudly under his weight.

_'Maybe Kai's right on the exercise thingy.'_

He quickened his pace and made his way down, till he was standing on the cement floor. Looking around for another light switch, he found another chain from the rafters. Walking cautiously over to it he pulled it, only again to have a dim light, light up the area. Looking around the room he noticed that there was quite a bit of furniture lying around. A few crates and boxes were lined up against the wall. Shelves lined the walls and held barrels.

_'Heavy drinkers I see.' _

Tyson shook his head and looked around the room. He saw a few windows on the other side of the room. Walking over to them, he went to inspect them. The windows were small, not big enough for them to slip through. It didn't help that they were caged as well. Sighing he looked around the room. He didn't see any other kind of escape here. Turning his head to the left, he saw another door in the wall.

"It's probably a cellar." He said to himself. Walking over to the door he turned the knob, and had to pull a few times for the heavy door to open. Coughing at the dust that flew at him when he opened it, he waved away the heavy cloud. Turning on a light, he stepped into the cellar. It was quite narrow and was lined with shelves on the wall. Jars, baskets, and a few boxes were placed on them. On a rack up ahead was a black curtain which separated the area that Tyson was in from another.

Curiosity poking him in the ass, Tyson stepped forward and pulled the curtain to the side.

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!!" Tyson yelled and jumped back. A rat had managed to run by Tyson's feet. Calming down Tyson put a hand on his chest and laughed.

"Haha. Just a rat. Good think it wasn't a…SKELETON!" he yelled and ran out of the cellar and back up the basement stairs, as a skeleton which was hung by its neck, fell down from the rafters in front of him.

"Hehe….priceless. Now to get down." Fred said. He twisted his bone body around trying to get free from the noose. Twisting a bit more he put a foot on the shelf and tried to get out only to hear a snap.

"Whoops." He said as his head separated from his body. Both pieces fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Urgh." He said as the dust settled back down to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Upstairs Max and Kenny had been unsuccessful in locating Kai and Rei. They had started to check in the rooms with open doors. Walking in one room, they were glad to see that some of the rooms were interconnected with the other rooms that were locked. So far they had entered a piano room, a few bedrooms, and a study._  
  
_

"Well they're not in any of these rooms. Let's go back and check the other rooms." Max said. Kenny and he turned around and went through all the rooms again. Coming once again to the piano room, Max and Kenny made it to the middle of the room when a key on the piano was struck. They turned around quickly to see nothing at the piano to cause the sound. Kenny grabbed onto Max's arm. Slowly keys on the piano were being struck, sending an off-tune throughout the room.

The contents on a table off to the side slowly and unsteadily rose into the air.

"It's a poltergeist!" Kenny cried. The pictures on the wall began to shake and rattle along with the window, and the furniture. Max and Kenny gave cry and ducked as a book was thrown their way. Picking themselves up from the ground, they made a quick beeline to the door, and tore it open running down the hall, as a few items went flying through the open door, and smashed into the wall.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I hope he wasn't trying to play the piano." Rei, who had woken up from his nap said.

"Yeah, that's why we had to put a stop to the piano lessons. It just wasn't working out." Ted said.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tyson had run upstairs and continued up to the second floor, while Max and Kenny ran towards the stairs. Turning around the corner they all slammed full force into each other, knocking themselves to the floor. Groaning they sat up rubbing their heads. Opening their eyes they stared at each other. What was important at the moment came rushing back into their minds. Adrenaline rushed through their blood.

"There's a skeleton downstairs!"

"There's a ghost in the house!"

"How many creatures are in here?!?!" Tyson asked. Silence soon filled the house. They looked round the house as if someone was watching them.

'CRASH!'

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!" They yelled and took off down the hallway at full speed, yanked open a door (which happened to be a broom closet), and closed themselves in it. Collapsing to the ground they all huddled together, praying to whatever gods were out there, that whatever unholy thing was out there, wouldn't find them.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The eight present figures currently watched the collision on the T.V and cringed when they collided.

"I hope they're alright." Rei said a little worried for his teammates. He watched them shake off the shock and go silent. They heard the big crash down the hall and watched as Tyson, Max, and Kenny run down the hall.

"Guess so." Kai answered. Billy floated up through the floor and sat himself down on a stool.

"Well now that that's done, I think we can go home and rest." He said. Rei and Kai turned quickly to look at him.

"You're leaving?" Rei asked.

"Of course. We only work here, and since we're done our job we can all go home." Amelia said picking up her parasol from the ground beside the chair.

"But what about us?" he continued on looking at the group, which now were making their way to the door.

"Well you can stay here for a bit, and when the sun comes up you can leave and find your friends and get out of here." George said. Ted, who was coming up behind them, threw an arm around each and gave them both a hug.

"I'm going to miss you two. Treasure these moments we had together." He said and sniffed. Letting go of them (which they were grateful for) he made his exit with the others, who were giving their farewells. Fred, who was carrying his head in his hands because of the earlier fall, gave them a boney smile before shutting the door.

Kai and Rei continued to stare at the door minutes after they left. Ten minutes passed and they still continued to stare at the door with flat expressions. It was Rei who finally broke the silence.

"This was the weirdest night of my life."

"I agree. I'm never going to forget this."

"I think I'm going to need therapy for what I just saw."

"I'll see if I can make arrangements with Tala's therapist."

"What time is it anyways?"

"Almost four."

"I think its time for another catnap. I need to sleep this off." Rei said. Making his way over to the couch he was about to lie down on it, when he remember who previous had been sitting there. The stench of rotting was still there. "On second thought the ground looks pretty good." Rei turned around and flopped onto the ground beside Kai. Curling up on the big floor cushion he fell asleep.

Kai on the other hand didn't fall into a dreamless sleep so easily. Every while or so he would wake up and then fall into a light slumber. Every time he woke up he glanced at the time watching as the minutes slowly crept by. Sighing he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling watching the blades of the fan go around and around.

"I think a trip to the psyche ward sounds promising." He said before falling into another light slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the broom closet Tyson, Max, and Kenny had tried desperately to stay quiet and awake. They had finally agreed on having Tyson stay awake while the others fell asleep.

Tyson didn't seem to be faring any better. He kept catching himself trying to doze off. Sighing he shifted his position seeing as how the closet was very uncomfortable.

_'Lesson learned: Never enter a house which looks suspiciously haunted, or doesn't have a single bit of food. Spells 'haunted' out in big bold letters._ _I don't think I've ever been so scared, okay well there was that one time at the restaurant, but that's besides the point. We're trapped in a house, are missing two members, and are hiding from a homicidal ghost, who probably never got over the fact that he should just move on. I mean this is really pathetic. I just…' _he stopped in mid thought unable to think any further as sleep took over him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kai was abruptly awakened by something hard landing on his face. Opening his eyes he was welcomed by the sight of a hand on his face. Groaning he removed the hand and put it on the ground. He looked over at Rei and noticed the neko-jin's upper half was turned and sprawled over the ground. Rei's hand twitched slightly and he rolled over with his arm still draped out.  

"I don't want the mouse." Rei mumbled in his sleep and pulled his arm back to his side. Kai rolled his eyes at the younger one, and they found their way over to the watch he had strapped to his bag.

'5:16'

_'Well I guess the sun should be up by now. Screw it if it isn't.' _

Stretching Kai glanced at Rei and lightly pushed him. Rei's head rose slightly and he looked at Kai through half lidded eyes.

"Get up. It's time to go." Kai said standing up, and reached down to help Rei up. Walking over to the door Kai opened the door and expected Rei to be right behind him. Looking back he noticed that Rei was over at the bar.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Rei turned around.

"I'm collecting provisions." Rei answered as he put the leftovers in his bag. Kai sighed.  
  
"Just put the whole tray in your bag why don't you. I mean you're almost as bad as Tyson."  Kai watched as Rei considered the thought. "Forget what I said. Just come on."

Rei put the last piece in before closing his now full bag. Walking over to Kai he walked out of the room followed by Kai, who closed the door behind them.

"Now remember we don't know anything. I prefer it that way too. So we go along with we were looking around and lost the others; fell asleep and woke up." Kai explained to Rei. Rei nodded as they walked down the stairs.

"Tyson! Max! Kenny! Where are you guys?" Rei called out.

------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tyson moved in his sleep, which caused his head to fall off his shoulder and jolting him awake. Blinking, he looked around, and realized that he couldn't see anything. Where he was quickly came back to him and he looked next to him to see Max and Kenny still asleep.

"Max, Kenny. Hey dudes wake up." Tyson called. Tyson heard them move signifying that they were waking up.

"What is it Tyson?" Max asked rubbing his eyes.

"I think it might be safe to go out. I'm going to go check." Tyson said. Slowly he reached out and opened the door. Still on his knees, he poked his head out the door and looked down both ways. He noticed that there was nothing out of the normal there. He also noticed that the storm had stopped and it appeared to be early morning. Opening the door a bit more he edged his way out of the closet followed by Max and Kenny. Standing up they looked around.

"What now?" Kenny asked still not totally convinced of their safety.

"Tyson! Max! Kenny! Where are you guys?" All three perked up when they heard their names called out.

"That sounded like Rei." Tyson said. All three quickly made their way done the hall. Turning the corner they saw the familiar figures of Kai and Rei walking away from them.

"Rei! Kai!" Tyson called out and the three of them ran to the others. Turning around, Kai and Rei were not suspecting the tackle and fell to the ground.

"Urgh, get off of me." Kai said pushing whoever was on top of him off. Standing up he helped unbury Rei from the pile on him.

"Where were you guys?" Tyson asked shaking Rei.

"We found that there was another part connected to the back of the house. We lost you somewhere, but figured you'd be alright. We fell asleep and woke up." Rei explained adding his own story to the one Kai made up.

"We were looking everywhere for you! Do you realized how scared we were and what happened? When we first lost you we got chased by this zombie. Then we met up with this creepy looking dude, who we later found dead upstairs." Tyson said only to be cut out by Max.

"Yeah! And then there was a blood message on the mirror, and the doors and windows were locked and we couldn't get out. Then we heard this noise. We separated and Kenny and I went to look for you two. We went into this room and there was a ghost who was throwing things at us."  Tyson decided to finish his part up.

"I went downstairs to look for a way out. And the there was this skeleton." Tyson finished watching the expression on Kai's face.

"Zombie?"

"Yes. It chased us." The trio watched as Kai rolled his eyes.

"You three are nuts. Now come on. We're going back."

"But Kai…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"You don't understand."

"Yes I do. I told you to quit with the horror movies."

"This was real."

"The only thing real horror will be your dead body if you don't shut up."

"Wait! Are you saying you're the killer?"

"Tyson!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**So there's the fic. Cheesy in some parts, but I had to add the clichés in. It wouldn't work without them. **

**Well this took three nights to write. The longest thing I've ever written for a single purpose. **

**I apologize for my lack of updates. This fic took up a lot of time. More then I thought it would. **

**I will have 'It's What I Want' updated during the next two days along with my Inuyasha fic for those who are interested.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko **

 _  
  
_


End file.
